japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroshi Kamiya
Hiroshi Kamiya (神谷 浩史; born January 28, 1975 in Matsudo, Chiba, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akashi Seijuro in Kuroko's Basketball, Choromatsu Matsuno in Osomatsu-san, Izaya Orihara in Durarara!!, Koyomi Araragi in Bakemonogatari, Levi in Attack on Titan, Nozomu Itoshiki in Sayonara, Takashi Natsume in Natsume's Book of Friends, Tieria Erde in Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Trafalgar Law in One Piece and Yuzuru Otonashi in Angel Beats!. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Angel Beats! (2010) - Yuzuru Otonashi *Attack on Titan (2013) - Levi *Bakemonogatari (2009) - Koyomi Araragi *Boarding School Juliet (2018) - Scott Fold *Durarara!! (2010) - Izaya Orihara *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Izaya Orihara *Fate/stay night (2006) - Shinji Matō *Isekai Quartet 2 (2020) - Kyōfukō (ep3) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007-2009) - Tieria Erde *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Takashi Natsume *Natsume's Book of Friends: Continued (2009) - Takashi Natsume *Natsume's Book of Friends: Five (2016-2017) - Takashi Natsume *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Takashi Natsume *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Takashi Natsume *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Takashi Natsume *Nekomonogatari (Black) (2012) - Koyomi Araragi *Nisemonogatari (2012) - Koyomi Araragi *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Senba-sama (ep17) *Servamp (2016) - Tsurugi Kamiya (ep5) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Helbram (Fairy) *Trigun (1998) - Zazie the Beast (ep22) *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005) - Keefer (ep16) 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Shizuku *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Mephisto Pheles *Digimon Frontier: Ancient Digimon Revival (2002) - Kōji Minamoto *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya Theatrical Version: Oath Under Snow (2017) - Shinji Matō *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - Shinji Matō *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel II: lost butterfly (2019) - Shinji Matō *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) - Tieria Erde *Natsume's Book of Friends The Movie: Tied to the Temporal World (2018) - Takashi Natsume *Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) - Nicholas Wong 'OVA' *Natsume's Book of Friends: Sometime on a Snowy Day (2014) - Takashi Natsume Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Announcer *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Male Voice H *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Angel Beats! 1st beat (2015) - Yuzuru Otonashi *Blue Exorcist: The Chronocyclic Labyrinth (2012) - Mephisto Pheles *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) - Izaya Orihara *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Izaya Orihara *Durarara!! Relay (2015) - Izaya Orihara *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - Shinji Matō *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Machina Kunagiri *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Terry *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Rohan Kishibe *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Rohan Kishibe *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Azai Nagamasa *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Azai Nagamasa *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Trafalgar Law *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Trafalgar Law *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Trafalgar Law *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Tieria Erde *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Tieria Erde *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Tieria Erde *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Azai Nagamasa, Additional Voices *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Azai Nagamasa, Additional Voices *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Shachi *Shining Blade (2012) - Rick *Shining Force EXA (2007) - Phillip *Shining Resonance (2014) - Jenius Aeon *Tales of Hearts (2008) - Calcedny Arcome *Tales of Hearts R (2013) - Calcedny Arcome *The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (2018) - Helbram (Fairy) *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Suleyman Kahlenberg *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Zeri *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Zeri *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Canaan *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Canaan Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors